Bound
by Tsuki no Kurai
Summary: PWP, Aya finds himself in a bit of trouble with the human black market and Bradley Crawford finds himself helping him out of it and into another situation neither of them wants to deny.


Authors note:

Hello all… I'm back after a looooong break and trying to figure out where I put which writings in which folders of my computer and drives… This is a slash story, meaning male/male pairings, if you are offended by that please hit the back button and choose another story as this one will defiantly not be fore you. This is also PWP, plot what plot, and has nothing to do with Conflicting Interests.

For those of you following that one, never fear I will have the next chapter up as soon as I fix the others up a bit.

This story is unbetad by a second person and I hope it doesn't sound bad. I have been told that i tend to repeat myself while writting and hope that i caught those in this. If not please forgive me, point it out in you wonderful reviews and I'll do what I can to fix it.

With that said I'm looking for a beta, someone to edit and help me correct my grammar and sentence structures, and anyone who is interested and has a good understanding of both would be appreciated, if interested you can contact me through review or by email. If by email just put the story title in the heading so I don't delete it as junk mail.

Thank you all. And on with the smut!

This fic is not for children.!

8888

Bound By: Tsuki no Kurai

8888

Long series of chains linked Aya's hands and feet together, a silky blindfold covered his eyes and a gag covered his mouth. The redhead's slender limbs were heavy, recovering from the drugs that were in his system and slowly fading. All Aya could do was follow the person that was pulling the chain that was attached to his hands and feet.

"And our last beauty of the night gentleman." a voice boomed. "Don't let this fool you he's a feisty one."

Aya's senses were still jumbled as he was halted.

"One can see his long legs."

Aya could feel something tapping against his legs. He would have kicked if his legs weren't chained together, effectively preventing him from escape.

"Look at his narrow hips."

Aya felt something gripping his hips. He tried twisting but his chain was jerked forcing him to stand still. Aya hated having these pigs touching him.

"We'd show you his pretty mouth but there's a gag in place for a reason."

Aya attempted to growl and show them just why they weren't going to see his mouth, but the gag was also a great silencer.

"His eyes are the most unusual shade one will ever see. We'll leave that discovery to his new Master."

Aya shivered. He wished that he could see what was going on but he was blinded by the silky cloth over his eyes. He didn't like how the word 'Master' was said.

"And all this lovely red hair. We assure you gentlemen that this lovely catch is 100 Japanese. So exotic is he not? What will we start the bids at? $10,000?"

"Two million." A commanding voice spoke out immediately. It was more money then any had asked for one of these boys and Aya could feel himself shivering. These men had this kind of money to spend on buying people?

"Sir!" the voice that had been leading this horrid affair exclaimed cheerfully. Aya could hear it in his voice that he was very pleased. Who wouldn't be? He alone had been the most expensive buy. "Certainly!"

"Escort him to my room while I take care of his payment." the commanding voice of his new master said. Aya felt his chains being tugged and he followed as best he could being blind.

8888

Bradley Crawford watched Aya being led from the auction platform. His vision had led him here to the boy. He had not seen Aya in his vision but he had seen what was happening. Black market slaves. And the fiery leader of Weiss was caught in the middle of it. He should have left the boy to flounder his way out of his own mess but something compelled him to buy the beautiful redhead. It might have been the though of the lovely redhead being forced into bed with another… Or that he just wanted to boy to have to acknowledge that he was saved by his enemy. And that he wanted him as his own.

These people were amateurs… Only two million for the boy. What were these greedy fools thinking? They could have gotten _much_ more for him but their greed it prevented them from getting more by not allowing others to bid on Aya. It wouldn't have mattered, He would have gotten to the boy, saved him, killed the bad guys and still had enough time left to torment Aya that he was saved by his enemy.

Crawford waited until the sorry men buying the poor people that had been captured and sold had left and he was left with the buyers. He didn't think twice before shooting the men. They had better pray that the redhead was in once piece or he was going to hunt down these vermin in hell and kill them again. Now to save the sexy redhead…

8888

Upon arriving upstairs in his room he had found that his hosts had taken the liberty to chain Aya to the rather large bed and it looked as if they had given the poor boy another dose of drugs. Just what did they think he was going to do to the boy? The gag and blindfold was still in place and if he was going to remove them he was going to have to climb on that bed with him to get to the tires properly…

Holstering his gun he climbed on the large bed, causing it to dip and send the redhead's chained body into him. The boy groaned through the gag and Crawford felt himself harden at the thought of the lovely redhead.

Crawford managed to get Aya's hands free, and found himself with a redhead pressed against him. He removed the gag and brushed a finger over Aya's bruised mouth. They had really tied that gag tight on him… he removed the blindfold and could see the diluted violet eyes and knew Aya was going to be no help in getting out. He had to get the boy out before reinforcements arrived.

Scooping the willing redhead into his arms he was able to get them off the bed. Aya giggled all the way.

Crawford had to halt then. He had never heard the younger man giggle like that.

"You're cute." Aya giggled again.

Crawford didn't know what to say. He needed Aya to be quite. "Sush now little lost kitten, you need to be quite now."

Aya's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Crawford sighed. This was going to be a long escape.

8888

Crawford didn't know how he was able to get them out and get Aya into his car. He had tossed the giggling boy over his shoulder and somehow managed to get them both out without either of them getting hurt. He managed to dump the giggling redhead into the backseat of his car.

The drive consisted of Crawford driving through the streets of Tokyo with a giggling redhead rolling on the backseat. Crawford wanted to drop the redhead with his friends but he didn't know where he was going to find them. Taking him back to his place was the only thing, he couldn't leave him somewhere. The sexy redhead was too drugged up to say no and there were a lot of leaches that would take advantage of the boy. He couldn't. The redhead was no longer his enemy and he just couldn't leave him. There was something about the boy, granted the boy was a giggling nut right now, but when he was in full battle mode the boy was brilliant.

Crawford was glad when Aya had finally dropped off to sleep somewhere along the drive home. When he reached the apartment he made it to his parking space and took his coat off when he got out of his car to wrap the boy in when he pulled him out. He was grateful that this was a prestigious place and most of his neighbors liked to stay private. He didn't need everyone knowing that he was bringing home a drugged out of his mind, unconscious boy.

He wished that he could have stopped Schuldich from throwing the door open wide and grinning.

"Finally decided to give into those primal urges and screw him?" Schulduch teased as he watched the unconscious boy snuggle into Crawford.

"Be quite." Crawford snapped. He didn't know why he was getting so snappish about the boy. This was Schuldich, he should have expected this behavior from him, and Aya's snuggling into him was no help either.

Schuldich's face turned serious and he moved and allowed Crawford to pass. Schuldich could see the boy was drugged. It was easy when he broke into nameless tunes and little giggle fits in his state of sleep. "What happened?"

"He got himself caught in the ring of slave traders." Crawford replied.

Schuldich's face broke into a grin again. "And you felt the need to buy him when he was up on that stage?"

"Quite." Crawford really didn't want to put up with the Schuldich's ranting when all he wanted to do was put Aya to bed and sleep it off like the redhead was going to. He was tired and very cranky.

"When he's all better it should be fine to strip him naked and screw him into next week. Woo him first too, that would make him more open to other activities." Schuldich grinned. Normally the younger redhead's mind was harder to navigate but now that he was drugged and out cold it was easy to see that he has had a few thoughts about being taken by Crawford. Now getting the two in bed would be the challenge. "Nagi's gone for the night at his friends house, you can put him in there… Unless you want to snuggle with him in your bed?"

Schuldich didn't miss the pink cheeks that Bradley developed at the idea of snuggling the younger redhead. He watched as the older man walked sort of stiffly towards the only empty room in the apartment. Aya was safe; Bradley wouldn't do anything to him while he was drugged out of his mind.

8888

Crawford watched as Aya slept soundly in Nagi's bed. The other man looked so much younger while he slept and wasn't trying to inflect bodily harm on his teammates. He wasn't sure how long Aya was going to be out cold. They didn't know how deeply drugged Aya was to begin with and they didn't want to counter it with anything since it could have been dangerous.

"No momma I don't want pie…" Aya mumbled.

Crawford grinned at how cute Aya was.

"Don't like tacos mamma…" Aya mumbled next. "I want the red one… not the blue one… periwinkle is nice…"

Crawford raised his brow at this one and had to roll his eyes as the redhead kept rambling in his sleep, no wonder the blond called him Aya… All this was going to keep him with stuff to tease the redhead for a very long time.

"I wanted to ride the pony too…"Aya groaned out as he turned and kicked off the covers exposing the lean body to the cool morning air.

That went straight to Crawford's groin. Aya was a danger to himself with phrases like that near him.

"You should wake him up Braddy." Schuldich called out with a snicker from the door "He's getting more interesting by the moment!"

Crawford growled. Aya was his kitten to torment. Schuldich snickered as he was given a death glare Aya would be proud of.

"If he's been as drugged out as you say he was he should get some food in his system." Schuldich held up a plate of toast and a glass of water in one had, and in the other he held a plate with toast, eggs and a glass of juice. "Didn't think he could stomach more then this.

Crawford looked at the plates and glasses, thanking the German with a nod as he took them. Schuldich grinned, hummed and left the room. Crawford didn't like when Schuldich grinned like that. Bad things happened when Schuldich grinned like that. For the time he placed the toast and water on the bedside table beside a bottle of body oil that he knew Nagi used for his skin. He would rather watch Aya at the moment.

Crawford ate his plate in silence while he watched the sleeping red head. He wanted to know what the boy was doing at that club and he wanted to how the boy managed to get caught and drugged out of his pretty little mind. Nothing about Aya was easy. The boy seemed to like taking the high road all the time. But that was the appealing thing about the boy. Crawford decided that he would be content saving the boys pretty ass.

He didn't know what it was that drew him to watching Aya. Aya was fiery and temperamental. When he wasn't chasing the late Takatori without thought or yelling at the silly girls to get out of the flower shop… he was rather cute. Very cute. He had wanted to take that pale pretty ass

Crawford watched as Aya slowly blinked his eyes as he woke. He was treated to those lovely large violet eyes that were still sleep muddled. Aya brought a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and Crawford had to shift as Aya dragged his hand down his chest and rubbed over his groin.

"Don't you want me?" Aya moaned arching his back sensually.

Crawford wanted to do everything he could to the redhead. It was no wonder Schuldich was grinning. He could tell Aya was still not in the right mind. He wanted to replace Aya's hands with his own.

"Braddddddd!" Aya moaned reaching out for the older man.

Crawford knew that he shouldn't take advantage of the drugged out boy but Aya was begging him. He wanted to hear that voice call his name in the midst passion. Crawford let Aya drag him down and Crawford slanted his mouth over the eager one beneath him as he settled between Aya's legs.

"Need you…" Aya moaned breaking the kiss for much needed air. "Want you…"

Crawford didn't waste any time in stripping Aya and himself and tossing the cloths away from them. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity. He watched Aya's eyes flutter shut and admired the beauty lying under him. Aya's red hair went from the top of his stubborn head to the taunt stomach where a small trail went down to nestle his desire.

"Please!" Aya moaned. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes. I want you." Crawford groaned.

"Make me yours Bradddd." Aya groaned trying to press his hips into Crawford's.

Crawford could hardly wait until he was in Aya. He had been wanting this for long enough. Quickly he reached for the oil that was on the bedside table and opened it. Oiling a couple of fingers well he slid one into the tight body of Aya. Sure he wanted to screw Aya into the mattress but he didn't want o hurt him. Aya's moans were encouraging him onward and another finger was added. Gently he pushed his fingers in and out of Aya's body. When a third finger was added his fingers hit a spot that made Aya scream in pleasure. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Aya cried trying to push back on the retreating fingers. "Now please!"

Crawford grinned as he removed his fingers from Aya's ass. Coating his hand again he slicked himself and gently guided his way into Aya.

"So tight." Crawford groaned pulling nearly all the way out to push back in. Aya's legs wound around him and he didn't care then who herd him fucking Aya into the bed. He angled himself and pushed in again hitting that sweet spot that made Aya scream before.

"Braddddd…. More! Harder…" Aya cried out. His hands fisted in the bedding below him.

Crawford had to comply. Finally being in Aya was making him loose his careful control. Gripping Aya's hips he began thrusting hard again. Aya was making those wonderful noises and Crawford could feel Aya against his stomach. He had wanted to have Aya when the boy was not drugged but that couldn't be helped now.

"Need to come…" Aya moaned as they again increased the speed. Crawford reached in between their bodies and gripped Aya's sex and pumped in time with his thrusts. It took a few well timed pumps and Aya came with a scream all over their bellies. The inner walls of Aya's walls contracted tightening on Crawford's sex and with a few more hard thrusts he came inside Aya.

Crawford slumped down after completion. Aya's legs were still wrapped tight around his waist. Crawford had to move or he was going to crush the smaller man. "No… Stay…"

Sighing Crawford rolled them over so Aya was sprawled over his stomach with himself still inside Aya. "Better?"

Aya nuzzled his head under Crawford's chin and wiggled his hips. "Yes."

"Don't start something you can't finish." Crawford warned holding the hips still. If he allowed the redhead to continue to wiggle they were going to start another round and he was sure that Aya was being a cock tease.

Aya looked into Crawford's eyes and gave a sleepy grin. "I don't want to pet the puppy."

Crawford sighed. He should have seen it coming. Aya was already out for the count again. He didn't want to move them because he didn't want Aya to wake yet and he was enjoying being inside the younger man.

Aya awoke again a few hours later. Groaning he felt warmth of a body under him. Pushing himself up he moaned when he felt something pushed farther into him. Strong hands steadied his hips.

"Awake now?" Crawford's voice came from under him.

Aya moaned and braced his hands on Crawford's chest and moved his hips. "Bastard…"

Crawford grinned as Aya's hips moved. He wondered if before was drugged induced or not, if what ever they gave him just made him loose and allowed him to 'go with the flow' or not. He wondered if now it was an overflow or if Aya was just horny.

"What did you do to me?" Aya moaned as his hips were lifted and he was brought back down.

"I did nothing. You have done all this on your own." Crawford grinned. Horny or not Aya was impaling himself on Crawford on his own repeatedly.

"Fuck you bastard." Aya growled.

"It seems that's what I'm doing now." Crawford grinned, "Your pretty ass seems to think so to."

Aya groaned and ground his hips down hard. "M-move bastard…"

"That's it." Crawford growled rolling Aya under him again. As good as it was to have the redhead over him he liked having the redhead under him. Gripping Aya's slender hips he thrust into him hard. He could feel Aya's long fingers and nails digging into his shoulders as he marked Aya's pale skin with his teeth. "I'm going to make you mine."

Aya screamed his pleasure as Crawford hit that spot inside him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he didn't think he could stop. He had wanted the older man to do this to him for a long while, and now that it was happening he was sure that he was dreaming if not for the intense pleasure that Crawford was giving him.

8888

Schuldich groaned and was close to banging his head on the counter for relief from the sexual thoughts of Bradley and Aya. What possessed him to let those two in a room together unsupervised? They had sex while Aya was recovering from his drug haze, when the boy woke up out of his drug haze, and now they moved into the shower. He was sure they would have had sex if they were supervised… Now that was something that had potential…

He was all for sex but even he could only take so much. Especially when those two lusted after each other while fucking each other. He needed to get out and release his own tension. Bradley had his kitty to screw, Jei had his kitty he was off screwing. Now he needed to find his own… There was something unfair that Jei and Bradley were getting laid and he wasn't.

He wouldn't mind one of the remaining blonde boys of Weiss though… He never bothered to dig deep enough in their brains to figure things out with those two. All the Weiss boys had severe issues… Was that why it was so appealing for them to want to mess with them? He was going to have to get out of the apartment to save his own sanity if he thought about the two odd couples any more.

He was grateful Nagi wasn't there. He would be traumatized to hear the wild screams Aya could make. Shit for one who was usually so quiet that boy had some vocal range… _He_ was being traumatized by the sounds. He certainly hoped that the walls were very thick like Bradley said. He didn't think he needed their neighbors hearing Bradley fuck a sexy redheaded boy through the mattress of his foster child's bed.

"Bradley!" Aya's voice came in a high pitch. "More! Please! YES! YES!"

Schuldich cringed. He did not want to hear them go at it any longer. Once was cute, twice was pushing it and after that it was just annoying. Bradley having hot sex with the sexy boy wasn't fair. Bradley wasn't supposed to be having hot sex with anyone while he was getting none; he was supposed to be the one to get the hot sex. Gathering his coat and keys he left. With the way those two were screwing he was so aroused. He needed to work the tension off.

8888

Crawford watched as Ran slept soundly on the bed. He had never been so satisfied after sex. He admitted that he had never had sex that intently before and with someone that he wanted sex with. Ran was incredible in bed. He moved from Aya to Ran, as talkative as the boy was in his sleep he didn't want to be screaming the boy's sister's name during sex. That was just creepy. He wanted it to be the boy's own sweet name that he called.

Ran scrunched his face in his sleep. "The sum of the square is equal to the root of the divided…"

Crawford didn't know where Ran came up with these things. When he was awake Crawford was going to tease his younger lover. Most of the time it was nonsense like what he had just heard. Others like earlier sounded like memories. Though right now he wanted to be inside Aya's pretty bottom again, he didn't think that he would get tired of it.

"Time to wake Kitten." Crawford grinned. He foresaw more sex with Ran very shortly.

"But Yohji I don't want to dye it blue!" Ran shouted, shooting upright in the bed. He was blinking his wide eyes owlishly.

Crawford raised his brow and wondered what Ran was talking about and why the elder blonde of Weiss was mentioned and dying what blue…

Ran swung his head and smiled sleepily. "Wanna shower…"

"We already had a shower." Crawford grinned, they already had sex in the shower. Lots of shower sex.

Ran pouted, "But I want another one."

"Later." Crawford grinned pulling Ran over him. "We have other things that we can do."

Ran purred as he was arranged over Crawford.

"What the hell did you do to my room!" Nagi screamed, startling the two lovers.

Ran whipped his head from the door to Crawford, with a smack and an outraged look on his face. "His room? Are you to fucking cheap to fuck me in your own room!"

Fin


End file.
